


A vihar

by lunatunder



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Colin Morgan- Bradley James, a Merlin sorozat színészei a főszereplők ebben a történetben. Mivel kívülálló vagyok a legteljesebb mértékig, AU, OOC, és csöppnyi slash lesz az írásom.Születésnapi ajándék történet Kyrának :) Béták voltak: Angelina és Polly, tesztolvasó RoseM.Figyelmeztetések: SLASH, Erotikus tartalom, OOC karakter(ek)





	A vihar

Prompt: Colin és tollak Shakespeare módra.  
 _” És ami még ennél is jobb az az, hogy elvileg Bradley ott ült az első sorban. *.* Belegondolni, hogy bő négy hónap után végre újra találkoztak, a premier után, beültek valahova meginni valamit. Aztán még egyet és még egyet, aztán... *hiperventillál*”_

@~@~@

Az öreg színház nézőterén izgatott suttogás fogadta megjelenését. Ahogy elhaladt a többi néző között, úgy érezte, hogy rátapadnak a kíváncsi szemek, latolgatva, hogy vajon mit keres itt, a premieren. Gondolatban vállat vont, nem érdekelte a külvilág ítélete, csak egyre vágyott, Colint látni. Napok óta számolta vissza az időt, sietette volna a percet, mert habár neki sose vallotta volna be hangosan, hiányolta a férfit.  
Most épp időben foglalta el helyét, jól számított, mert kezdett elsötétedni a nézőtér, és senki sem tudott odamenni hozzá, hogy autogramot kérjen. Úgy sem értenék, ez az este nem az övé volt, ez az este Colinról szólt. Maga elé mosolygott a sötétben, ez új volt életében, csak barátját helyezte maga elé a fontossági sorrendben, csak vele szemben tudta legyűrni a vele született önző természetét. Néha úgy érezte egy pillanatra, hogy a másik kifordította őt a bőréből, de egyetlen mosoly, a csibészes szempár egyetlen villanása elég volt ahhoz, hogy meggyőzze, megéri másnak, jobbnak lenni. Egyszer egy újságíró megkérdezte tőle, hogy mit tenne meg Colin kedvéért, és mindenkit meglepett a válasszal, hogy bármit. Még meghökkentőbb volt a tudat, hogy ismerve magát, nem hazudott. Colinért tényleg bármit elviselt volna.

Fények világították meg a színpadot, elkezdődött a játék, Shakespeare örökbecsű darabja. Otthon jó előre elolvasta az egészet, igazság szerint bemagolta szinte ő is Ariel szerepét. Pontosan tudta, hogy mikor lép majd a deszkákra a férfi, akiért eljött, és látta már a próbákon készült képeket is. Néhány fotó fizikai fájdalmat okozott neki, mert amióta nem találkoztak, azóta vált számára nyilvánvalóvá, hogy a közös munka minden perce élmény volt Colinnal. Rengeteget nevettek, beszélgettek forgatás közben, sőt az alatt is, jó néhányszor saját maguk tettek hozzá a forgatókönyvhöz, beleélve magukat a szerepbe, Merlinbe és Arthurba. Be kellett vallania, legalább önmagának, hogy Colin nevetésénél szebb hangot elképzelni sem tudott, és hogy a kék szemű férfi mosolyától kis híján mindig elolvadt.  
De végre Prospero szólította szellemét, és Colin, mint Ariel színpadra lépett. Szélesen elmosolyodott a férfi jelmezén, hiába látott róla előre fotókat. Micsoda hihetetlen ötlet volt a rengeteg pávatoll, meg szőrös pulóver, habár illett az egész kosztüm fehér alapszínéhez. De ni csak, alul fekete cicanadrág simult az izmos lábakra és egy szoknyaszerű lebernyeg takarta el a szemrevaló feneket. Colin arca fehérre volt sminkelve, amiből kiragyogtak szemei, fekete szempillái pedig még inkább kiemelték arcát. Nem volt szép férfi, ha klasszikus értelemben nézte, mert annak talán ő, Bradley James volt mondható, kék szemeivel, széles állkapcsával, kidolgozott testével. Colin fülei mindig is sok poén alapját képezték köztük, de nem cserélte volna le őket kisebbre, mert neki így tetszett a férfi, ahogy volt. Mikor barátok lettek, megtanulta elfogadni a fekete hajú sajátos külsejét, hogy aztán pont ebbe szeressen bele.

Közben a színdarab haladt tovább, és amíg Colin újra megjelent, volt ideje arra, hogy elgondolkodjon szerelmén. Nem emlékezett már arra, hogy mikor fordult át a mókázás, a közös nevetés mélyebb, érzelmesebb kapcsolattá köztük, hogy mikor lettek munkatársakból barátokká. Csak azt tudta, hogy az első hetekben, hónapokban megfeszített figyelemmel és jó adag bosszúsággal figyelte, ahogy Colin körülötte sétált, dolgozott. Érezte, hogy nem tudta szokásos sármjával legyőzni a másikat, mintha átláttak volna rajta azok a kifejező szemek, mintha tudták volna, hogy ő bizony megjátssza magát.  
Világ életében egyfajta jelmezt hordott a külvilág felé, Bradley Jamest, a Lehengerlőt adta elő éjjel-nappal, és alakítását általában mindenki készpénznek vette. Magabiztos fellépése, született arroganciája és néhány jól irányzott bók jórészt megnyitott előtte minden ajtót. Colin volt az egyetlen, aki nem omlott a lába elé az első nap, amikor találkoztak; sőt, a próbák és a forgatások alatt észrevette, ahogy méregette őt a másik. Zavarta Colin tekintete, mert érezte, hogy felmérte őt az a szempár, majd mérlegelte, hogy vajon melyik megnyilatkozása volt igaz, és melyik álca.   
Mérgében nekiállt visszabámulni, és belekötni a másikba, ahol csak tudott. Nem érdekelte, hogy gyerekes a viselkedése, nem érdekelte, hogy nehezebben megy tőle a forgatás, csak az számított, hogy Colin ránézzen, hogy vele foglalkozzon a férfi. Aztán egy nap meglátta, ahogy csalódottan fordult el tőle a másik, miután ártatlan viccére bántóan visszaszólt. Azonnal megbánta szavait, és félretéve büszkeségét, bocsánatot kért. Ekkortól kezdődött köztük előbb egy óvatos közeledés, majd egyre mélyülő barátság, ami nemcsak hogy segítette mindkettőjük munkáját, de kitöltötte az életét, a gondolatait. Alig várta, hogy a forgatáson legyen, soha többé nem kellett reggelenként ébresztőóra, mert vidám mosollyal az arcán robogott elsők között a helyszínekre. 

Azt, hogy többet érzett Colin iránt barátságnál, egy riporter kérdései nyomán tisztázta magában. Tudta a másikról, szinte első perctől, hogy szívesen flörtöl férfiakkal, és hogy volt néhány kalandja a munkatársaikkal is, de sosem beszéltek a témáról. Elfogadta a férfit olyannak, amilyen volt, minden tulajdonságával együtt, kérdezősködés nélkül. De a minden lében kanál nőszemély kitartó faggatózása szemmel láthatóan kínosan érintette barátját, és ő leállította a riportert, kissé emelt hangon vitázva vele. Colin elpirult arccal, de hálásan nézett rá, ő pedig el tudott volna olvadni a másik tekintetétől. Az újságírónő ekkor poénból megkérdezte, hogy netalán azért védelmezi-e oly hevesen Colint, mert szerelmesek, mire mindketten élénken tiltakoztak. Egyidejű reakciójukon még jobban szórakozott a nő, és Bradley emlékei szerint ettől a naptól kezdve nézett új módon barátjára.   
Egyre többször felejtette szemét Colin alakján, és főleg az arcán, ahogy új dolgokat vett észre. Például a férfi mosolyát, hogy mennyire csibészes, hogy mennyire szívmelengető, hogyan képes elvarázsolni vele bárkit, akire rátekint. Aztán azt, hogy bár barátja vékony volt, de izmos, és főleg kecses. Olyan légies könnyedséggel mozgott, ugrott, hogy akár kaszkadőrnek is beállhatott volna. Mindig hamarabb tanulta meg nála a szöveget, és elsők között ment gyakorolni a vívást, a küzdősportot, a lovaglást. Colin és a lova különösen vonzotta szemét, mert a férfi csípőmozgása annyira kifinomult volt, hogy képtelen volt nem arra gondolni, hol és hogyan művelhette ki magát a másik. 

Talán az első forgatási év végére jutott el odáig, hogy érezte, szívből beleszeretett Colin Morganba, és hogy eszeveszetten kívánta őt.

@~@~@

Hosszú volt az előadás, hosszabbnak tűnt, mint a próbák, habár tudta, hogy megcsalta az időérzéke. Egyszerűen csak amióta meglátta, hogy Bradley ott ült a nézőtéren, bámult rá az első sorból, azóta sietette volna az órát. Mert minden újabb perc, amit barátjától távol töltött, szinte fizikailag fájt neki. Alig várta, hogy leszaladhasson a színpadról, holott ünnepelték, Bradley felállva tapsolt nekik, szélesen mosolyogva rá. Remélte, hogy lesz annyi esze a VIP vendégek szervezőinek, hogy egyenesen a premier utáni fogadásra feldíszített terembe vezetik a férfit, megkímélve őt a rajongók várható hadától.

Eltöprengett, hogy vajon maradjon-e jelmezben, vagy zuhanyozzon, majd öltözzön át, hogy le tudjon ő is menni az ünneplésre, amikor nyílott az öltözője ajtaja, és belépett rajta vágyai tárgya.   
\- Colin! Gratulálok, remek alakítás volt! – lépett hozzá Bradley, hogy szokás szerint csontropogtatóan megölelje.  
\- Bradley! Kösz, hogy eljöttél. Bocs, még nem szedtem le a sminket, csak összekennélek – szabadkozott, miközben kezét nyújtotta. A másik férfi csodaszép kék szemei egy pillanatra szomorúnak látszódtak, és Colin szívből sajnálta, hogy nem volt gyorsabb, nem volt annyi esze, hogy rendbe szedje magát.   
\- Nem baj, úgyis meg akartam közelről nézni, hogyan fest egy ilyen kis partra vetett hableány – viccelődött rögtön vele barátja.  
\- Csak vigyázz, mert mostantól nem csak mágus vagyok, hanem szellem is. Még jobban, még többet tudok varázsolni – szólt vissza mosolyogva.  
\- Csak nem akarsz rajtam gyakorolni? – kérdezte Bradley.  
\- De igen. Mit parancsol, kedves Uram, vihart, netalán zenéljek a füledbe és énekeljek? – ajánlkozott mosolyogva.  
\- Bármit, csak hárpia ne légy többet! – vigyorgott rá szélesen a másik.  
\- Hát igen, fura élmény volt – ismerte el Colin. – Nehéz volt az a jelmez, habár érdekes volt megjátszani, hogy eltűntem a színpadról.  
\- A szárnyak jól álltak – mondta Bradley, végigmérve még egyszer a jelmezét. Tekintete perzselő volt, Colin elpirult tőle.   
\- Köszönöm – válaszolta csendesen. Barátja körbesétálta öltözőjét, megszemlélte virágcsokrait, majd megkérdezte tőle:  
\- Nos, nem öltözöl? Vár lent az ünneplő tömeg, aztán megihatnánk mi is együtt egy italt valahol.  
\- De, persze, azonnal – habogta válaszul, és elbotlott a lábaiban, annyira sietett befelé a csepp fürdőjébe. 

Mikor végzett, kiderült, hogy hebehurgya volt, mert elfelejtett ruhát bevinni magával. Kénytelen volt egy szál törölközőben visszatérni öltözőjébe, ami valahogy most nem tűnt olyan jó ötletnek. Tökéletesnek akart látszódni Bradley szemében, de az ázott veréb kinézete, ahogy víz csöpögött hajáról, minden, csak vonzó nem lehetett. Azonban szerencséje volt, mert barátja épp egy magazint lapozgatott.   
\- Készen vagy? – kérdezte Bradley, fel sem nézve újságjából.  
\- Még nem – válaszolta halkan, és egyik kézzel megragadta elől a törölközőjét, másik kezével megfogta nadrágját. Már éppen visszaiszkolt volna, amikor pechjére nyílt az ajtó, és beszólt rajta a rendező asszisztense:  
\- Colin, igyekezz az öltözéssel, várnak a VIP teremben.  
\- Rendben – válaszolta idegesen, és már fordult is vissza, mikor Bradley megjegyezte:  
\- Csinos a törölköződ.   
Legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna, elpirult és ránézett barátjára. A férfi nyíltan legeltette rajta a szemét, és meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy mohó fényt látott benne csillogni.  
\- Menj, öltözz fel, aztán ha vége az ünneplésnek, akkor elviszlek valahová inni – mondta Bradley hirtelen berekedt hangon.  
Bólintott egyet, aztán villámgyorsan bement a mosdóba és felvette a nadrágját. A cipzárral azonban elbabrált egy ideig, képtelen volt felhúzni merevedésére. Bradley hangja a kék szemek látványával annyira felizgatta, hogy legszívesebben visszaállt volna egy jéghideg zuhanyra. Végül megnedvesítette törölközőjét és azt szorította öléhez, míg lelohadt az erekciója.

A fogadás eseménytelenül telt el, habár barátja feltűnően csendes volt. Azonban nem hagyta magára őt egy pillanatra sem, időnként odafordult hozzá és a fülébe súgott egy-egy gúnyos, pikáns megjegyzést a többi vendégről. Colin kezdett felrobbanni a vágytól, ahogy a férfi odahajolt hozzá és megérezte arcvízét, legszívesebben mindenki előtt megkóstolta volna a vonzó arcbőrt. Bradley szemet gyönyörködtetően jóképű férfi volt, mindenki vágyálma. Kidolgozott teste és főleg a karizmai híresek voltak, de nem kevésbé volt kívánatos az érzéki, telt szája, dögös arcéle és az igéző kék szemei.  
Forgatásaik során számtalan alkalommal látta, ahogy férfi, nő egyaránt elbűvölt tekintettel meredt barátjára, majd azt is, hogy időnként az engedett a csábításnak. Lehet, hogy butaság volt, de szinte az első pillanattól fogva foglalkoztatta őt Bradley; előbb a férfi külseje, színészi tudománya, majd a személyisége. Amikor elkezdtek barátkozni, többet beszélgetni, szinte itta a másik szavait, órákig el tudott ülni mellette, őt hallgatva. Reménytelenül, forrón és egyik pillanatról a másikra beleszeretett Bradleybe, mihelyt közelebb engedte őt magához a férfi. A zord, igazán királyi külső mögött megbújó humoros, mélyen érző ember a barátja lett, és ő madarat tudott volna fogni a boldogságtól. Aztán megrémült, amikor egyre több rajongó, újságíró kezdte faggatni őt, mert feltűnően bámulta a másikat. Igyekezett visszafogni magát, akár még úgy is, hogy időről időre azt hazudta, magányra volt szüksége, csakhogy ne árulja el magát.

Mert ha rajta múlott volna, már barátságuk második hónapja után bármit megadott volna a másiknak. Annyira ragaszkodott hozzá, annyira kötődött a férfihoz, hogy éjszakánként a vágytól és a megszállott imádattól felváltva volt erekciója, valamint sírhatnékja.

@~@~@

Csendesen ültek a limuzin hátsó ülésen, a kocsi könnyedén gurult célja felé. Bradley ajánlatára nála fogják meginni azt a közös italt, habár már mindketten sok pohár pezsgőt fogyasztottak. Szíve szerint előbb megivott volna egy kávét, hogy kitisztuljon a feje, és átgondolhassa mindazt, ami megesett velük az este. Colin öltözői félmeztelensége óta képtelen volt hideg fejjel gondolkodni. Amint csendben voltak, és nem beszélgettek valamiről, vagy nem szólt hozzájuk valaki, lelki szemei előtt megjelent barátja vizes testének emlékképe.  
Az, hogy Colin vonzó volt, az a látvány leminősítése volt. Eszelősen kívánta őt, a karcsú alakját, fehér bőrét, és főleg a törölköző által takart régiókat. Ha lett volna idejük, Isten bizony hogy bepróbálkozott volna barátjánál, még akkor is, ha az esetleges elutasítás megrontotta volna viszonyukat. Talán jobb is lett volna tudni, hogy van-e, lehet-e esélye Colinnál, mint így, hogy majd belegebedt vágyakozásába.

A kocsi megállt, és ránézett a mellette ülő kék szemű férfira:  
\- Akkor feljössz egy kávéra?  
\- Ejha, micsoda ódivatú szöveg! – viccelődött Colin. – Így szoktad elcsábítani a lányokat?  
\- Nem, így téged hívlak be – válaszolta, majd kiszállt a kocsiból. – Szóval, jössz?  
\- Ha tényleg kávézni akarsz, akkor igen – felelte barátja és ő is kikecmergett a kocsiból.   
Némán sétáltak a liftig, majd vitte fel őket a szerkezet Bradley lakásába. Amint belépett, lerúgta cipőjét, kioldotta nyakkendőjét, és az első útba eső fotelra dobta zakóját.  
\- Sztriptíz is lesz? – érdeklődött Colin, félmosollyal az arcán.  
\- Nem, bár abban tényleg első lennél – válaszolta. – Kényelmesebb így. Te is helyezkedj el nyugodtan a kanapén, mindjárt viszem a kávédat. Még mindig két cukorral, sok tejjel iszod, igaz?  
\- Igen, köszönöm. Kedves tőled, hogy emlékszel rá – felelte a férfi, de nem ült le, csak sétálgatott a tágas helyiségben.  
\- Készen van, tessék – kínálta őt, alig két perc múlva. A forró italokat egy tálcán vitte be a nappaliba, letette az üvegasztalra, és figyelte, ahogy Colin a könyvespolc tartalmát böngészte. Aztán barátja megfordult, rámosolyogott és mellételepedett a kanapéra.  
\- Köszönöm – mondta mosolyogva a férfi, aprókat kortyolva a csészéjéből.

Csendesen iszogattak, Bradley próbálta megerőltetni az agyát, hogy olyan témáról beszélgessenek, amiről még nem esett szó köztük az este folyamán. De nem jutott eszébe semmi értelmes, főleg akkor nem, amikor Colin hirtelen felállt.  
\- Elmész? – kérdezte tőle, kisé bepánikolva.   
\- Nem, csak gondoltam én is lejjebb öltözöm – válaszolta barátja, és levette a zakóját. Colin szórakozottan helyezte el felsőjét a kanapé karfájára, majd visszaült, hogy levegye cipőjét. Amikor végzett és felegyenesedett, akkor vette észre, ahogy Bradley bámulta őt.  
\- Mi az? – kérdezte szemöldökét felhúzva.  
\- Semmi – felelte. – Azaz, azt hiszem még én se láttalak téged vetkőzni. Mármint privátban.  
\- Bezzeg te eleget pucérkodtál előttem – mosolygott rá barátja, sorozatbeli jeleneteikre utalva.  
\- Miért, szerinted nem kellett volna?  
\- Dehogynem. Te tornásztad a nézettséget az egekbe. Az ilyen karizmot bűn eltakarni – viccelődött vele tovább Colin.  
\- Tényleg? – kérdezte meglepődve, majd amikor a fekete hajú keze a csokornyakkendőjét kezdte bontogatni, úgy döntött, hogy épp eleget várt már. – Szabad? – érdeklődte, és közelebb csúszott Colinhoz. A férfi döbbenten bólintott egyet, mire Bradley nekiállt levenni a másik nyakkendőjét. – Tessék – mondta neki, kezébe nyomva a masnit.   
\- Kösz – lehelte Colin, meredten bámulva rá. Egy örökkévalóságnak tetsző pillanatig belemerült a szép kék szemekbe, várta, mikor tűnik fel a csibészes, ellenállhatatlan mosoly, de a fekete hajú férfi inkább hitetlenkedve meredt rá.  
\- Ha nem ismernélek jobban, azt hinném, flörtölsz velem – mondta végül Colin.  
\- Baj lenne, ha azt tenném? – kérdezte halkan.  
\- Nem – suttogta barátja a választ.

Mintha az a kimondott szó egy égi jel lett volna, amire mindketten vártak, olyan összhangban mozdultak egymás felé. Az első kapkodó, tétova csókok hamar szenvedélyessé mélyültek, nyalták, falták, harapták egymás száját, kifulladásig. Aztán elfogyott a lélegzetük, és zihálva kapaszkodtak egymásba, homlokukkal érintve a másikat.  
\- Maradj! – kérte szerelmét Bradley.  
\- Reggelig? – kérdezte halkan Colin.  
\- Nem. Örökre – felelte neki, és csókkal, öleléssel, szenvedéllyel nyomatékosította kérését, a rákövetkező huszonnégy órában többször is.

@~@~@

__

Íme minden varázsom,  
Ami erőm van, az se mind a sajátom,  
Döntsd el Te, kedves Olvasó,  
Hogy történetemben mi szép, s a jó.  
Ha szívednek tetszett mit fentebb olvastál,  
Hagyj nékem egy kritikát,  
És köszöntsd vélem együtt Múzsám.  
Kívánj néki földi boldogságot,  
Sok-sok vidám szülinapot!  
Drága Kyra, Életem,  
Fogad tőlem szívesen,  
Hogy kölcsönvettem kedvenceid,  
És eljátszottam vélük kicsit.  
De egyszer minden varázs véget ér,  
És Prospera most hazatér.

**VÉGE :)**

**Author's Note:**

> _Megjegyzés:  
>  Colin képét, (http://shakespearesblog.webstarsltd.com/gala-auction-colin-morgans-ariel-costume-from-the-tempest-2013/) én töltöttem fel Kyra üzenőfalára, a dőlt betűs szöveg volt a reakció rá :-) ebből született az ajándékfic ötlete._


End file.
